The Nanny
by Carli Cullen
Summary: Jasper Whitlock,widowed single father. He gets a nanny bubbly Ms Alice Cullen is there a love attraction.Rated M for lemons. The story is much better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight unfortunately :(

Chapter: 1-3 years from today

", im sorry but your wife didn't make it".Thats all I remember from

that night,the night my wife Maria gave birth and me with an

said it was a tumor in her utures we didn't catch it early enough.

That was 3 years ago exactly. Today is August,12,2009 my daughter, Casey 3rd

Birthday. She is beautiful she has curly blonde hair(Like mine),pouty lips, and blue

Eyes like the ocean. My name is Jasper Whitlock I was the sole heir to Whitlock

Companies and I was the lead Peadiatrician at Forks General Hospital. I decided it

Was time to wake Casey. I slowly walked down the long corridor to her room. Her

Room was soft pink, her bed was a pink canopy bed with a pink duvet and white

Pillows with "Princess" stitched into them. In the corner there was a rocking chair

and next to that was her toys. On her dresser there was 3 pictures all in white

frames. The first picture was me and her on her 2nd birthday, next was a picture of

her and her best friend and cousin Renesmee, the last all 3 of us the only picture

like that it was at the operating table she was only a few minutes old. I walked to

her bed and gently shook her.

"Case wake up come your birthday" she woke suddenly her eyes wide

"We got to get ready, everyone's coming even Renesmee" Really she asked

Really really I replied.

We walked down the steps and I straped her into her highchair putting on "the

backyardigans" as I made her breakfast. Case is oatmeal ok? I asked. Yea just

don't forget the walnuts. She replied. After she ate breakfast I dressed her in a

pink long sleeved dress with monkeys on it, matched with tights and a pair of

ballet flats. I pulled her hair into to pigtails and I started decorating. It wasn't a big

arty so I blew up some balloons and hung some streamers. The bakery delivered

the cake. It was 2 layers and it had pink frosting on the sides. On top it said Happy

Birthday. Finally everyone arrived. My parents Carlisle and Esme, My brother

Edward his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee. Next my twin sister Rosalie

and her husband and my Best friend Emmet. After all the happy birthdays and

Hellos, the adults sat down and talked while the kids played on the kitchen floor

. After about 20 minutes everyone watched as Casey opened her presents. We

finished the night with her cake and everyone shuffled out of my house. I brought

Casey upstairs and she fell asleep right away. I slipped into bed and slowly drifted

to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it was so short I was exhausted last night. I promise this chapter is Much longer. Enjoy. Thanks to karkoolka and just trying to be happy my first 2 reviewers. Hope you like it. Review and favorite**.

Chapter: 2-The search for the Nanny

BEEP-BEEP. That was my alarm which meant…Monday, Time to go to work. I ran

the hot water in my shower and grabbed a towel. When I stepped into the

shower all my worries released. I got out quickly to wake up Casey. I walked

down the long corridor but surprisingly she was awake playing with her dolls.

"hey daddy gmorning" she yawned. "morning sweetie" are you ready to get

dressed and come to work with me? I asked. She had to come to work with me

because she didn't go to school and my sister ,Rosalie would watch her at the

hospital. Yea she replied. I dressed her in a black and white Tiered velveteen skirt

,a red cardigan and white tights. Even if it was August it was about 40 degrees

Fahrenheit. I just wore a simple button up shirt, slacks, and my doctor coat. She

carried a hello kitty purse and I carried a briefcase. We walked to the car and I

buckled her in finally we made our way to the hospital. When we arrived a burst

of air hit me in the face. Rosalie got up and greeted us "hey jazz ,hey case" she

squealed. "Hey aunt Rosie". She gave her a hug." Hey Jazz we need to talk,

I'm..well I'm pregnant" she blurted. "O Rose that's great" I exclaimed. "Yea but

you need to find a new Nanny." "Its fine" I replied. Bye guys I yelled as I got to

work. Sometimes parents are so careless. This one lady came in today and said

her child cut himself on a rusty tin. So I had to administer a tetnus shot to a 3year

old. This kid was so restless Emmett couldn't hold him down. Emmet and Edward

worked in the hospital and mu Father was the lead doctor and he owned the

hospital. I was elated when lunch came around so I could see Casey. I walked into

the lounge and she was staring at her pb&j was sitting and

looking at a baby magazine. I sat down next to her she was focused in her

sandwich. "Hey " she said . "Case what's wrong I asked "? Aunt Rosalie told me

that I have to get a nanny she pouted. I promise she will be nice and pretty. I put

my hand on my heart. Ok she smiled. The rest of the day dragged on until 4pm

when I took Casey home. She sat on the kitchen floor playing with pots while I

made dinner. The phone rang and it was Bella. "Hey Jazz, umm Rose told me and

we could have the auditions tomorrow after work"? she puzzled. "Yea

sure, thanks Bella." No prob and she hung up. After me and Casey ate I brought

her upstairs for a bath. I washed her hair with strawberry shampoo it was her

favorite. We talked about how the day was and about the nanny auditions

tomorrow. We joked and she splashed me with some water and we laughed. She

was the best daughter I could ever ask for. I put on her pajamas, read her a story

and tucked her into bed. Then I took a shower myself and braced myself for

tomorrows events.

**NEXT AFTERNOON**

Me, Casey, and Bella were all sitting on my couch a line of girls through the door.

Most girls were just interested in me ,just lowlife skanks. "Girl #1 please step

forward, name, age ,and current occupation. A tall girl, with strawberry blonde

curls and a fake tan steps up. "Hi my name is Tanya Denali , I'm 21 and I just quit

my job as a exotic dancer". She batted her eyelashes and I almost puked. "Next" I

screamed. The next woman stepped up she was skinny and her hair was pinned in

a bun, it was graying slightly. She had on glasses."Hi my name is Angela Weber,

I'm 45 and I was a stay at home mom, but my children left for college. I looked at

Bella . "With all do respect I don't think your going to be able to keep up with

Casey she's very rowdy" I explained. She smiled "I understand". All the rest of the

girls just weren't right. When we declined the last girl Bella got up to leave."We

can do it again tomorrow don't worry ,Rose leaves on Friday. Don't worry". Just

then a musical voice danced through the house. I heard her before I saw her.

"Sorry im late, can I still audition". This girl was about 5ft and she had short black

hair and deep brown eyes. She was absolutely and utterly beautiful. "By all

meens" I stuttered still dazed by her beauty. "Well my name is Alice Cullen, I'm

23, and I just graduated. Im a aspiring Fashion designer." She was perfect. Casey

whispered in my ear "Can I ask her a question" she asked."Yes" I replied.

Casey walked up to her, Alice bent down so she was Casey's height. "What is your

favorite color"? Casey questioned. "Hmm" Alice pretended to she

suddenly replied. Casey smiled"Me too" she exclaimed. It was adorable. "Ms.

Cullen you have the job, I will see you tomorrow at 8am." I said. Cant wait she

replied. I walked her to the door. O and Mr .Whitlock you can call me Alice her

soft lips brushing against my ear. That little contact and I was already hard. That

night when I tucked Casey in she asked me "Do I have a mom"? I sat down on her

bed."Yes but she's in heaven" "Can Alice be my mommy" she asked. I cracked up

"I hope so". I walked into my bedroom and drifted asleep excited as to what's

going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
